


Power Placement

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [319]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Pre Relationship, Sky High AU, first day freshman year, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's Sam and Cas' first day of superhero high school, and they both have high expectations placed on them.





	

Cas and Sam are actually both the types of kids who believe in not using their powers unless they were needed, which makes them both pretty lame in everyone else’s eyes, including all their older siblings. The school is full of Cas’s siblings, all names for him to live up to and be compared to. Sam only has one brother–well, he has another, but Dad had Adam with a woman who is not Mom, and she doesn’t have powers, so neither does Adam, so he won’t be going to the school, and he’s younger anyways–but Dean is still a pretty big name to live up to, with his super strength and all the talk that Dean will probably be the next big thing in heroes.

They’re both the quiet kids in the back of power placement, standing by themselves, watching it all go down. Cas gets called first, so he shows his powers. Apparently, he can fly. Sam’s mildly impressed.

Sam shows off his telekinesis. He gets precognition sometimes, too, but he can’t exactly show that off. Thankfully, the telekinesis is enough to get him into hero class, because Sam may make a big show of not caring, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Dean by being a sidekick.

They get lunch after power placement, and Sam’s stomach drops when he realizes Dean is surrounded by friends and probably doesn’t need his freshman brother stepping into his space. He looks around for someone else, anyone else, and realizes Cas is eating all alone too.

They’re not friends, or anything. Sam barely even knows him. Still, Cas has, like, six siblings still in the school and he’s not sitting with any of them, either, so Sam figures maybe they can bond over that or something.

Cas jumps a bit when Sam sits, but he relaxes once he looks at him closely, then nods. “Your power is pretty cool,” he says.

Sam swallows. “Thanks,” he says. He doesn’t really want to talk about powers, but he figures, it’s probably what everyone talks about after power placement. “I get pre-cog, too, sometimes,” he admits. “Anyways, yours is cool too.”

Cas’ lip twitches. “I can do this thing with lightning,” he admits, waving a hand in a very vague gesture. “But I haven’t really…gotten it down yet. Didn’t want to show it today.”

Sam nods. “Cool. So…hero class.”

Cas nods back. “Yes. Very exciting. Do you feel like you’ve already heard all the course material? Or maybe not. You just have Dean. I’m the ninth of us to go here, and we’ve all been hero track. I could probably already pass the classes.”

Sam laughs at that. “I’m worried about mad science,” he admits.

“Don’t be,” Cas says. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You seem smart.”

Sam ducks his head. He is pretty smart, but this is _superhero_  school, and things are bound to be harder than middle school.

When he goes to look up behind his hair, he’s hit by the flashes of one of his visions. _Cas, at his place. Cas and him, sitting under the tree outside. Cas and him, what looks like years down the line, full-fledged heroes. Cas and him…holding hands_.

“What is it?” Cas asks, clearly concerned, as soon as Sam comes back.

Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t always have visions, and usually they’re not good things, necessarily, but this…doesn’t look bad at all.

He smiles. “Cas,” he says, “I think you and I are gonna be great friends.”

Cas looks at him like he’s lost it for a moment, then smiles back before offering Sam half his fruit roll up.

Sam grins. He thinks he’s going to be able to make this high school thing work after all.


End file.
